camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cerensa de Savigny
|powers= |pet= A cat named Fleur |bedroom= Single room in Artemis' Cabin |weapon images= F2bb_orcrist_the_sword_of_thorin_oakenshield.jpg|Her sword |quote2= "A woman's life is nine parts mess to one part magic, you'll learn that soon enough... and the parts that look like magic often turn out to be messiest of all." |file2=Cerensa1.jpg |file size2=173x0px |possessions= Tumblr_lylcqfCoO71r3dtx2o1_500.jpg|Her room |likes=Herself, Power, Her brother |dislikes=Bananas, People who betray her, People who question her |colour=Red |music= Classical |food= Wine? Is wine a food? |animal= Lion |book= |quote3= "I am a lioness. I will not cringe for them." |drink= Wine |song= |movie= French Movies |sport= Jousting |other= |skills= Her beauty |weapon= A sword |strength= Quite agile and good at manipulation |weakness= Doesn't think things through and luck doesn't tend to be on her side |led=0 |been=0 |model=Vanessa Kirby |gender=Female |eye=Blue |hair=Blonde |height=5'6 |weight=123lbs |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right |shoe=6 |blood=A- |voice=Soprano |marks= A few beauty marks or moles |body= Slim |more images= 2014-07-20_0001.png tumblr_inline_n6ft9eg7tP1sh1ebh.jpg tumblr_n3itlzSDsb1s82z9fo1_500.png Derpinasderplol.jpg |one= Stuck-up |best= Everything |worst= Nothing |change= Fine |mental= >.< |disorders= Narcissism, Anger Management |medical= Alcoholism |mother= Renée de Savigny |father= Zephyrus |creator=N/A |half=Zephyrus' Cabin |full= Jaegar de Savigny |other relatives= Bastien Snowe (Son/Nephew) |family album= Zephyrus.jpg|Zephyrus bastien2.jpg.jpg|Bastien |home= Camp, Artemis' Cabin |earliest= "Playing" with Jaegar |best= When she was reunited with Jaegar |school= Taught by ladies in the court |kiss= Jaegar de Savigny |sex= Jaegar de Savigny |love= Jaegar de Savigny |other firsts= |nicknames= M'Lady, Princess, Ceren |native= French |languages= French, English, Greek |flaw= Problems with anger management |fears= Never seeing Jaegar again |hobbies= Drinking wine? |motto= The only way to keep your people loyal is to make certain they fear you more than they do the enemy. |won't= Kill Jaegar |admires= Herself |influenced= Herself |compass= Broken |past person= Jaegar |current person= Jaegar |crisis= Tries to keep a level head |problems= Solves them, although sometime fails |change= Depends on the Change |alignment= True Neutral |dream= Queen |current= None |quote4= "Love is poison. A sweet poison, yes, but it will kill you all the same." |file3=2014-07-20_0000.png |file size3=173x0px |vice=Alcohol and Pride |bad=Tends to bring up herself a lot in conversation |sleep= Usually around 10pm-7am |quirk=Refuses to wear an outfit without red in it |attitude= Pessimist |talents= Playing Piano |social=Very manipulative, can sometimes do this without meaning to |relationships= Name Relation Feelings Jaegar de Savigny Twin Brother/Lover Her one true love, even though he is her twin brother. Reneé de Savigny Mother Zephyrus Father Bastien Snowe Son Slightly annoyed at him for not fulfilling his duty as a tool to get her to the top bastien5.jpg|Bastien Zephyrus.jpg|Zephyrus |ease= Alone or with Jaegar |priority= Try and breaking the curse |past= Being found out about her affair with Jaegar |accomplishment= Not being killed/managing to get the title maîtresse-en-titre |secret=Loves power more than Jaegar |known=No |tragedy= Being cursed |wish= To be able to love Jaegar without judgement |cheated= Yes, although Jaegar knew |relates= Not easily, most people are scared of how self-absorbed she is |strangers= Charming, beautiful and magnificent |lover= Loving, sexy and beautiful |friends= Vain and power-hungry |familyp= Distant or (see lover) |first impression= Charming |like most= How determined she is |like least= How power hungry and self absorbed she is }} Category:Female Category:Children of Zephyrus Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Cursed Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Cerensa Category:Savigny Category:Demigods Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Right Handed Category:Straight Category:French Category:Caucasian Category:5'6 Category:Vanessa Kirby